


Carmilla HSAU Extra Deleted Scene?

by Incusublime



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incusublime/pseuds/Incusublime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I want to see in Chapter 17 of HSAU or the Deleted Scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla HSAU Extra Deleted Scene?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dudes so I am currently obsessed with the Carmilla HSAU and the Deleted Scenes. I have never read fanfiction before, nor have I written any until this particular AU. Since I am so in love with this AU and absolutely can not wait until their next posting on FRIDAY (WHY???) I have decided to write a tidbit of the next chapter myself (It takes place after Chapter 16 of HSAU during the Homecoming Dance). I tried to write in a style similar to the current authors of HSAU but it's not exactly the same as I am a completely different human being. Anyway I hope you like it. And I hope this does not offend the original creators of the HSAU. This is just what I wanted to see happen next, it does not mean it is what will happen or what should. This was really just for my own personal benefit, but thought I'd share just in case some of you cuties are as desperate as I am. Oh and also, it ONLY concerns Laura and Carmilla's relationship/POV for the most part because let's face it, that's the main reason we're all here. Anyway enough rambling, if you happen to come across this story and actually read it, I thank you for your time and consideration and hope to whatever God exists that you enjoy it! :)

Carmilla Fanfic HSAU Extra Deleted Scene?

So the dance wasn’t as lame as she thought it would be. While the playful tension between Danny and Kirsch was palpable (and disgusting), she kind of wanted them to quit flirting and hook up already. Not because she started seeing them as friends and actually caring for their well-being but rather because she wanted Laura all to herself. Although Kirsch started off as a surprisingly inattentive date (not really surprising) Danny must have clued him in because ever since she arrived he began actually acting like Laura’s date. Or maybe he was just trying to make Danny jealous? Nah, the drooling puppy dog doesn’t have it in him to play the jealous game. He just probably really didn’t mean to leave Laura hanging.

Although now she had Carmilla. A sexy leather clad, blazer wearing, tie rocking Carmilla. (She is _so_ sexy) And apparently Kirsch finally got the hint to lay off when he asked Laura to dance when “Give Me Love” by Ed Sheeran came on and Carmilla glared at him as if she was Goku about to go Super Saiyan. Not that she would ask Laura to dance, I mean not to this song. She has no problem dancing awkwardly to something with a faster tempo with her completely platonic adorably cute best friend. But this song, this was a couples song and spoke a little bit too true and too close to her particular situation. (God how she wants to dance with her.)

As everyone partnered up (Ginger One with Ginger Two, the lost giant Weasley sister with the Zeta puppy, even Mr. Beckett with Ms. Minkle) Carmilla took a slow and steady sip of what little remained of the oddly tangy punch in her white Styrofoam cup. Carefully stealing glances at Laura out of the corner of her eyes. Laura stood a bit too far for Carmilla’s liking but stood standing in her direction. She was staring at her own hands as they picked off small pieces of the brim of her already empty cup. Carmilla noticed her besties’ grail in desperate need of libation and TLC so she decided to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

“So I take it you’re more of a red solo cup kind of gal?”

  
Laura’s head shoots up at Carmilla as though she has just been awakened from the best day dream.

  
“What?”

  
“Your cup is turning into a shot glass”

  
“Oh, just habit I guess”

  
“I was unaware destroying things was a habit of yours cupcake”

  
“Haven’t you ever done this to a Styrofoam cup before?”

  
“Of course I have, but only when I’m nervous...or bored” _Worriedly_ “Are you bored?”

Pushing some hair behind her ear “No. No, I’m having a great time. A really _really_ great time, actually” Laura looks back down at what remains of the cup’s mangled form with the hint of a smile.

“Yeah, me too.”

Laura looks up at Carmilla and that hint of a smile spreads across her face from ear to ear. The kind of smile that makes Carmilla’s heart still for a brief second and her stomach drop. She returns Laura’s smile with one of her own. The kind that Laura sees every night as she closes her eyes to go to sleep.

“Did my ears deceive me or did Carmilla Karnstein just admit to having a really great time at a really lame and arbitrary school dance?”

  
“Hey I never said it was arbitrary, besides I’m only having a good time because of you”

 

Laura’s facial expression turns to an adorable mixture of embarrassed and flattered.

 

“And the music isn’t completely terrible either. At least not this song anyway.”

 

Laura’s mouth is now agape as she is astounded at all the black-mail worthy facts Carmilla is spilling right now. She seems so _vulnerable_. I guess Laura does that to her.

 

“What?! You like Ed Sheeran? Oh I am never going to let you forget this”

 

Carmilla scoffs “I do not like the limey ginger-haired twerp, just this song”

  
“Carm!”

  
“What? It’s only a semi-derogatory term. Besides there aren’t any Brits around here to get offended anyway”

  
“What’s up?” Brit Lerhman the school mascot who surprisingly cleaned up nicely when she wasn’t Simon the Salamander (Silas High’s serpentine mascot) quickly made her way over to the bickering friends.

  
“Oh we weren’t talking about you Brit we were just talking about actual Brits” Laura assures her.

  
Confused “What?” Let’s face it, Brit isn’t exactly known for her academic achievements.

  
“You know...” in a horrible mocking accent Carmilla does the best worst impression of a stereotypical British person “’Ello govenah. Got me summa dem fish n chips I did. Just off ta go see ol’ Big Ben by way of a double decka bus. Chip chip an’ cheerio an’ a top of da mornen to yas!”

 

Laura bursts out laughing a beautiful bellowing laugh that can even be heard over the music...well at least by the students within close proximity because they all turn and look towards the girls.

 

Laura now bent over with laughter and clutching Carmilla’s arm to steady herself doesn’t notice her classmates’ confused stares. Nor does she notice Carmilla laughing and taking in every second of this moment, of Laura’s contagious laughter and the amazing sense of warmth and light radiating from her best friend.

 

Laura, calming down a bit but still smiling ear to ear, straightens up and looks into Carmilla’s burning brown eyes.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

Taken aback by the seemingly random question that sounded more like a statement than anything, Carmilla responds “What?”

 

Laura, no longer laughing at all and smile faded to an unfamiliar lopsided but equally adorable grin repeats herself, with even more confidence. “Dance with me Carm”

 

“To this song? But it’s almost over”

  
“So?” Laura says with a shrug as she extends her right hand knowing full well there’s no way Carmilla will decline her invitation.

 

Carmilla joins her left hand with Laura’s and intertwines their fingers. Laura lends her another one of those smiles as she leads the way weaving through the crowded dance floor. As they come to a stop in a spot Laura deems suitable for sharing a dance with her best friend, she removes her hand from Carmilla’s. Their stomachs knotting slightly at the loss of contact; only to drop again when Laura locks her hands together around Carmilla’s neck as Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s hips. They’re silent for a moment, gently swaying to the now fading song.

 

The DJ must have a thing for limey ginger-haired twerps because he plays another Ed Sheeran song. Only this one has an even slower tempo and a more overt message. As “Kiss Me” begins to play, Carmilla takes in the beautiful girl sharing a dance with her. She tries to steal glances of Laura from head to toe (because her dress is just.. _.wow_ ) but that’s kind of difficult to do with her staring right back. She can’t believe how lucky she is. She never deemed herself worthy to win a dance with the most gorgeous girl at Silas High. Let’s face it, the most gorgeous girl in the known universe. Her eyes now locked on Laura’s she instinctively moves in a little closer to Laura. ( _Oh no, what is she doing? She just obviously moved in closer to her completely platonic gorgeous best friend that she absolutely cannot have the most heart breaking crush on because she’s totally straight and not in the least bit attracted to girls. Except for the fact that she said she was possibly when she was totally wasted cuddled in Carmilla’s arms. STOP! Wow your thoughts are even starting to sound like her. Okay you moved some, you’re closer but no more. Stay where you are!_ )

 

Laura noticing Carmilla’s sudden rigidness shyly bites her lip and readjusts herself so that her arms are completely encompassing Carmilla, her elbows now locking around Carmilla’s neck and her head nuzzled somewhere in between her neck and collarbone. Whatever caterpillars were in Carmilla’s stomach have definitely transformed into butterflies and have somehow made it more difficult to breathe. Laura noticing her friend’s hitching breath pulls away concerned.

 

“Carm, are you okay? I wasn’t choking you was I?”

  
“No! I’m fine cutie, just had something in my throat”

(Something in your throat? Really? Like maybe a huge lump of longing that you had to gulp down because you were afraid it would spill from your mouth revealing your feelings and secret desire to hold her in your arms forever? You dumb fuck)

 

“Are you sure because it felt like you stopped breathing for a second”

  
“I’m fine Laura, seriously. You should be less concerned with me and more concerned with your foot placement. Your dancing is horrendous.” Carmilla says through a sarcastic grin.

 

“Well excuse me for not taking classes when I was younger!”

  
“I was coerced into them.” Carmilla says defensively.

 

The word coerced set something inside of Laura on fire. She suddenly felt angry and sad and protective of her best friend. Because she knew exactly what that word must have meant. She felt her face begin to heat up but reminded herself to play it cool so that Carmilla doesn’t notice and assume that Laura is pitying her. Because she’s not. She just really cares for her best friend and doesn’t want anyone to hurt her in the slightest way possible.

 

Not as able to control her flushing face as she would have liked, Laura throws her head back onto her spot between Carmilla’s slender neck and protruding collarbone; tightening the hold on her arms resting on her best friend’s shoulders. Shoulders that carry a heavier burden than anyone should ever have to. Laura sinks into Carmilla further, pushing her hips forward so that their bodies are completely flush. They have stopped swaying and have come to a standstill, not moving from their wrapped up positions. They’re basically hugging. But not the typical couple second hug or not even the longer more lingering hug that best friends share. This was something else. This hug, this hold, felt like it had no end. At least that’s how both of them quietly felt about it.

 

As they stood there wrapped up in each other, the rest of the world fell away. Their breathing became synchronized. With every exhale from Laura, Carmilla would inhale and vice versa. They were breathing each other in. Laura breathing in Carmilla’s slightly smokey scent of orchids and peaches; and Carmilla breathing in Laura’s subtle scent of evergreen and sunscreen. Carmilla’s hands began to move. In no specific direction to no specific location, they just moved. Touching. Feeling.

 

Feeling Laura’s warmth beneath her dress on the small of her back as well as the smoothness of her sun-kissed skin on her bare shoulders as her hands made their way up her body. Their breathing becoming heavier, deeper. Laura began unwrapping her arms, never leaving Carmilla’s shoulders, and placed her hands on the back of the other girl’s neck. Her right hand running through the base of Carmilla’s silky smooth hair. Her left hand now making its way closer to her own face, running along the side of Carmilla’s neck with her fingertips. Lifting her head up slightly but still pressed up against Carmilla’s face, her fingers found the beauty marks she discovered the night of the party. Without thinking she begins kissing the beauty marks on Carmilla’s neck that when connected with kisses resembled the Little Dipper. In their silence the song gets louder. The words clearer. Almost screaming at them.

 

_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet_  
 _And with a feeling I forget, I’m in love now_

_Kiss me, like you want to be loved_  
 _You want to be loved_  
 _Want to be loved_

Carmilla trembling slightly, pulls away from Laura. Their arms still wrapped around each other and their hips still touching, Carmilla has pulled away enough to look directly into Laura’s hazel eyes which appear to be filled with apology. Laura stares back at Carmilla’s dark and piercing eyes realizing that she probably just crossed the line (again) and made her best friend feel somewhat uncomfortable.

 

“Carm I’m s-”

 

“-Shhh” Carmilla raises her left hand to Laura’s face. Cradling her warm flushed cheek with the palm of her hand while her thumb rests on Laura’s lips.

 

“Shhhhh” soothing Laura’s woes, Carmilla glances between Laura’s picturesque hazel eyes to her soft full lips.

 

She begins to run her thumb along Laura’s bottom lip, her eyes locked on her tender lips. Laura’s eyes remain glued to Carmilla’s eyes as she watches Carmilla watch her. Carmilla, biting her lip in hesitation, decides to try something. Something that she knows she will most likely regret but at the same time, when will she ever get another chance? I mean this was the fairy tale movie slow dance scene that Laura has always hoped for. She looks to Laura’s eyes one last time before glancing back down at her lips. Carmilla removes her thumb from Laura’s lips. She begins to lean forward, closer to Laura, closer to her lips, closer to finding out if Laura feels the same way about her. Laura remains frozen staring into Carmilla’s hungry eyes.

 

(Oh my God she’s going to _kiss_ her! Is this really happening?!?!? Why her? What makes her so special? Carmilla is far too pretty for someone as dorky as her. Oh God she smells so good)

 

Carmilla is merely centimeters away from Laura. She begins to close the last bit of distance between them. Her nose touching Laura’s cheek her upper lip grazes Laura’s. Laura’s eyes are now closed, comprehending the brevity of what is about to take place. She just barely feels Carmilla’s upper lip but it feels even softer than she could have imagined, or at least so she thinks it will. As Carmilla’s about to move somehow closer to fully connect their lips Laura suddenly feels a rush of cold air and the smell of orchids and peaches scented hair whip her face. She opens her eyes, only to see that her best day dream has in fact turned into her worst nightmare.

 

Standing their with a hideous angry scowl and her ridiculously long bright red fingernails wrapped around Carmilla’s forearm digging their way through her blazer, was Mrs. Karnstein. (What is she doing here?! She wasn’t supposed to be here! We thought she decided chaperoning was too dull a chore!)

 

“What did I say? What did I say Carmilla!”

  
Her tone like something out of a Disney villan’s mouth screeched in Laura’s and Carmilla’s ears. Carmilla tried to reason with mother dearest but as she began to speak, the vile woman cut her off.

 

“Why do you always disobey me?”

 

Laura is frozen in place but manages to shout out “Stop it! You’re hurting her!”

  
Carmilla turns her terrified gaze from her cruel sadistic mother to her foolish petulant best friend.

 

Noticing some of the other students concerned glances, Mrs. Karnstein lets go of her disobedient daughter’s forearm and lowers her voice just loud enough for them both to hear.

 

“I will deal with you when you get home”.

 

She turns around swiftly and clears a path with ease through the crowded gymnasium. Carmilla and Laura never take their eyes off of mother dearest until she exits the gym. “The Pot” by Tool comes on after the last song faded out. Carmilla and Laura not aware of anything outside their little world that they have created, turn towards each other. Both with looks of horror. The DJ interrupts the song.

 

“Whoa sorry dudes and dudettes, that’s my own personal playlist. Guess I don’t know how to work a Mac as well as I thought I did. Anyway here’s a jam to get us back into the party vibe!” As he begins to play “23” by Mike Will Made It ft. Miley Cyrus and Wiz Khalifa, Carmilla and Laura are left petrified, frozen in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by their obliviously grinding classmates.


End file.
